Knightlines Are My Heartlines
by VINAI
Summary: He ran a gentle hand over the casket, tears immediately springing into his eyes as he did so...*Set in KW 'verse!* Plz R&R! {I DONT OWN ANYTHING!}


**Knightlines Are My Heartlines**

"Copy that, Capt'in. We'll make sure to check in ASAWA." Karr said as he hung up the call with Devon. The left monitor going black signalling the call had been cut.

Kitt, sitting in the passenger seat, looked over at his brother. Karr insisted that he drive since it was only a week ago that Kitt had come down with a cold. His little brother stated to be 'feeling better than ever,' but Karr decided it would be better to be safe than sorry. He didn't feel like risking Kitt's health, let alone mortality with him driving, along with the possibility of drowsy drugs still in his system. Though Kitt didn't really want to take the drugs to begin with for that very reason. They made him feel drowsy and sleepy. Two things he hated feeling when, naturally because of his wolf side, he was on high alert whenever he didn't feel normal. It ended upot a very comfortable mix.

In the end though, with much coaxing from his ever protective and vigilant brother, he managed to swallow the two small, white pills. It didn't take long for the pills to numb his ever present headache, which was really the only thing that still wanted to hang around and make him feel like crap. Ugh...curse colds….those damn bastards….

"'ASAWA?' Is that seriously what you just told Devon?" Kitt asked incredulously, giving his brother a look between being annoyed and amused. Karr shot a glance his way with a wicked grin.

"Yeah. It stands for, As Soon As We Arrive. I say that's pretty clever, if I do so say so myself." Karr chided, checking for oncoming cars as he pulled the Trans-Am onto the freeway. Kitt still held his look, but slight confusion was now mixed in.

"What's wrong with just saying, 'ASAP?'" Kitt questioned, curious at his brothers word choice. But what had to be the most shocking part of it all, was Devon never paid much mind to it in the slightest. Let it be a nickname or...something like this. But that could be because he was used to it with Michael always calling him nicknames...

Karr smirked as he floored it past some cars that were driving too slow for his tastes. "Because, little brother," He chortled playfully. "sayings get old after a while. That's why it's up to us to come up with something new."

That seemed to suffice Kitt, and he slipped into silence. As did Karr, who began scanning the giant, green highway signs that hung several feet above them. They had to get off at Williams Street, but so far, he couldn't find a 'Williams Street' anywhere. He started to question if he was going the wrong way….

"Hey, would you be a dear and remind me where exactly this bastard's hide out is?" Karr asked his passenger sweetly. Kitt growled but pulled out the file anyways on the guy they were tracking.

A big time drug trafficker from Colombia known as, Sergio Hernandez, to be exact. He decided that his already drug infested home wasn't enough, so he moved part of his HQ into the US in hopes of striking it just as big, if not more, than he did in Ol' Colombia. FLAG was notified immediately of the 'pest,' if you will, and the boys were more than eager to go. They needed some excitement, especially the younger of the two after being bedridden for a week with on and off symptoms.

"Err...the police say his last known location was at an old abandoned office building located in downtown LA." Kitt responded, with a slight sniffle. Of course, Karr didn't miss this and gave his brother a concerned look.

"You feeling ok?" He asked him gently. Kitt shook his head, internally wincing when he felt the pressure build up behind his eyes.

"Yeah. I'm fine." He lied smoothly, though inside he was starting to feel like crap again. Why did it have to be _now_ that those damn pills had to wear off?! It hasn't even been 4 hours yet!

"Kitt, if you're not feelin' it…" Karr trailed off, giving his brother a sympathetic look.

"I said I'm fine. Don't start babying me." Kitt gently joked, managing to give his brother a small smile though he was sure it probably looked like a hidden wince. Karr returned the smile with a slight chuckle.

"Ok. But don't lie to me about you feeling alright and then ya faint or something. That's the _last_ thing we need."

A small nod. "Wouldn't think of it."

"Oh, and, by the way, your drugs are on the glove compartment." Karr said. Kitt gave him a questioning look.

"They are?"

"You can bet your sanity they are."

"Why'd you bring them? I told you I was fine!"

"Now, now. Don't yell, little brother. It will only irritate your condition."

With a groan and an eye roll from Kitt, the two then slipped into silence once more as Karr finally managed to find his exit. He pulled off the racing freeway and headed towards their intended location. Stopping at a few lights along the way and getting a few appreciative looks as the gleaming black Trans-Am carved its way down the moderately busy roads. Once they reached their destination, Karr parked the T-top across the way in a small parking garage. They silently scanned the place from inside the T-top. Deeming it safe, Karr then called Devon.

The boss gave them an update that the police were going to be on standby around the area should they need them. The brothers both gave their thanks and Devon wished them luck before hanging up. After they ended the call, they each got their weapons of choice, and went over their game plan. After the refresh of the plan, they stealthily headed over. Sticking to the shadows as much as possible. But it was pretty difficult since it was mid afternoon.

They silently sneaked around to the back of the abandoned building. Karr protectively keeping Kitt behind him with his arm. He knew all too well that situations like these were a perfect mix for disaster. The enemy could already know you're here before you even find him. And should that be the case, he sure as hell was going to take the hit before they even managed to put a finger on Kitt. They stayed silent as they carefully trekked through debris stashed behind the building. The only sound being that of the cars driving down the road on the opposite side of the street.

"This place gives me the creeps." Kitt muttered lowly. He heard Karr chuckle quietly as he stepped over a small box, Kitt following suit.

"That makes two of us then." Karr jokingly muttered lowly, this time having to step away from some bubble wrap. Karr's arm tightened around Kitt ever so slightly more, pushing him towards the wall, as he walked past the bubble wrap, afraid that one pop could give them away completely. The eldest felt Kitt resist slightly, but eventually went with it.

"Karr, how much longer? I'm beginning to feel like we've been sent out on an obstacle course instead of a mission!" Kitt hissed a whisper. The pressure behind his eyes seeming to grow with each foot step. He felt Karr's hand give his arm a reassuring squeeze.

"The door's just around this corner." Karr said gently. Then added through a wicked smile, "Then the fun really begins."

Kitt only internally groaned.

The sight of the back door couldn't have come soon enough for the youngest of the two. His head was beginning to throb with all the built up pressure, not that he was about to tell Karr that or anything. He didn't feel like having to nimbly walk back through all that discarded trash to get his drugs. Besides, he needed to stay on top of his game. Both his and Karr's life was at stake here. Though he already knew that no matter how bad the situation could be, Karr would always put himself between Kitt and danger. Making, for all terms and purposes, Karr's life the only one on the line at the moment. At least, that's how it went down in his big brother's mind.

When they reached the door, Karr told Kitt to stand against the wall while he checked to see if the door was locked. It was, so he had to pick it (credit to Michael, of course). Once he picked the lock, he told Kitt to stay quiet and stay put before he went inside to check it out. The room was dark, but the closed blinds allowed some light to sneak in just enough to help make out what was what. Papers were thrown everywhere, dust covered printers sat silently, desks were also covered in dust with filing cabinets array. But no sign of Hernandez, or anybody else for that matter. Holstering his weapon again, he went out to grab Kitt.

"Alright. It's clear."

"Good. I was beginning to get bored out here." Kitt muttered, wincing when a slight spike of pain erupted from the back of his head. Karr laid a hand down on his little brother's shoulder. Concern written all over his face.

"You _sure_ you're ok?"

"Yeah. It's just a little headache. I'll be fine." He lied again. But this time, Karr's senses told him otherwise. So when Kitt made an attempt to walk off, Karr's hand held him firm. Their gazes met instantly.

"Kitt, if you're not feeling alright, tell me. Please. We don't have to take this mission-"

"I said I'm fine!" Kitt spat, the pain from his 'little headache' making him cranky and not wanting to be babied. Karr took a step back and removed his hand. A mildly hurt look on his face. Kitt didn't even notice it though. Without so much as a blink of an eye, Kitt went his own way according to plan. Leaving Karr alone in the dusty office room.

He took the darkest corridors and searched the longest hallways, even though that wasn't the plan for _Kitt's_ part. Trying to get as far away from Karr as possible. Always sticking to the wall for support and keeping his eyes peeled for any sign of Hernandez. So far, there was nothing indicating anyone being here within recent. All was stagnant and silent. Too silent…

His head throbbed again and he had to bite back a groan. His vision blurred for a moment before clearing. Even though he hated the drowsy feeling those pills bestowed upon him, at least he wouldn't be in pain. Good God, what was he thinking going off by himself? He couldn't even think straight right now, let alone his sight was starting to act up now! This is suicide in his condition. He needed to get back to his brother.

With that in mind, he went to turn around...when he heard the cocking of a gun. Instinctively, he froze, but didn't make a move to drop his weapon. He heard footsteps approach him from behind, and tensed. Getting ready for his chance to attack. He could see the person's shadow on the floor as the person crept closer to him. When the shadow was starting to engulf his own, he decided to strike.

In light speed, Kitt went from being a 6 foot tall man, to a large, jet black wolf with sky blue eyes. Kitt made a wild grab for the man's throat, but got a rough smack to his snout. Kitt yelped and was thrown a good distance across the room. He laid there on the ground, silent as the black clad man walked up to him. Gun in hand.

"You can't stop me, Knight. Your abilities are useless against me. Surrender now, and I may just allow you to escape with your life." The man said darkly. Kitt weakly looked up at the man, rewarded with the sight of staring down his gun's barrel.

"W-Who are you?" Kitt demanded, wincing at the pain in his head and blurriness of his vision.

"Who do you think, Knight? I'm the man you are currently hunting. Well, you _were_ hunting. Now _I'm_ doing the hunting," He cocked his gun again. "And you're the hunted."

Kitt's eyes went wide and he quickly rolled out of the way, right as Hernandez fired his pistol. The shot rang out in the silent room and echoed off the walls. He hoped Karr would hear it. He could really use his brother's help right now. Even if he did hurt his brother's feelings earlier.

Kitt saw an opening and took it. He launched himself at Hernandez, ripping open the man's wrist with his long, sharp teeth and fangs. With a scream, Hernandez dropped the gun and took another swing at the snarling wolf attached to his wrist. He was close, but Kitt was faster and quickly released his wrist before the man could hit him again. Kitt knew he had the upper hand and went in to deliver the final blow….

Or so he thought.

Unknown to the large black wolf, Hernandez was armed with a knife in case of a situation such as this. He always kept the large blade in his shirt sleeve for easy access. And in one swift, very well practiced move, the man had the knife out and ready to pierce his attacker. Kitt, being too focused at getting Hernandez, didn't see the knife and when he jumped up at the man to finish the job, Hernandez stabbed Kitt.

The large wolf cried out a scream as the cold metal embedded itself within his flesh. Sharp and unforgiving as it dug deeper, determined to end his life. He landed painfully on the ground, crying out again as he did so. Hernandez used this to his advantage. Pinning Kitt down, he twisted the large blade mercilessly. Kitt's voice broke he screamed so loud, but the man didn't notice.

"That's what you get, Knight. I gave you a chance to walk away from this. Now, you'll pay the price!"

Hernandez was going to deliver the final blow when they both heard shouts from down the hall. Kitt felt tears prick his eyes at the sound of the voice he knew so well. His brother was finally here. Hernandez, wanting to escape capture, dropped the bloody knife and ran down the opposite hall. Disappearing into the darkness. Kitt changed back into his human form when he heard his suspect's footsteps fade. He laid there, in a quickly forming pool of his own bright red blood.

"KITT!" He heard his big brother's voice, before feeling gentle hands examine his wound. He felt a cloth be pressed down upon his stab wound and it was all he needed to render into full consciousness.

"Kitt! Please! Talk to me! Please baby brother!" Karr sounded as if he were on the brink of tears. And hearing his brother's pleas made tears leave his own eyes.

"K..arr.." Kitt weakly whimpered, barely even audible. But to Karr, it meant the world. He felt warm arms cradle him then, stroking his cheek softly.

"Shh, you're alright, Kitt. You're alright. I've got you. You're safe, baby brother. I promise." Karr whispered softly to him, tears threatening to fall.

"...hurts…" Kitt whimpered again, trying to escape the pain by burrowing into his brother's chest. But the movement only made it worse and he barked a painful sob. He felt Karr cradle him closer.

"Don't move, little brother. I know it hurts." He felt a tear slip past him and his voice got tight. "I know it hurts, baby."

At the soft sound of his brother's voice, Kitt began to sob from all of the pain. He couldn't take it much longer. His head was swimming, his vision refused to focus on anything and his stab wound was draining most of the energy out of him. He wanted to fall into oblivion. He wanted to give up. But the soft, gentle voice of his brother and the protective hold Karr held him in, kept Kitt awake. They meant the world to each other, one couldn't go on without the other.

"M'...sorry.." Kitt whimpered through his slowly calming sobs. He felt Karr hold him tighter.

"No, baby brother. It's my fault. I shouldn't have let you go. I'm so sorry." Karr whispered tearfully, rocking his little brother. Holding him close to his chest.

Kitt felt bad for his big brother. No, it wasn't Karr's fault. It was Kitt's. If he just didn't let his headache get the best of him, none of this would've happened. _He_ left Karr's side. Not the other way around. _He_ hurt his brother's feelings. _He_ decided to go off alone. _He_ decided not to stick to the plan. This was all _his_ fault. Karr did nothing wrong. If only he had the strength to voice it….

He felt Karr tense when distant voices were heard from down aways. It sounded like there were a few men coming this way.

"Mr. Knight! Mr. Knight, where are you?" He heard one call. Kitt recognized them as the officers Devon said would be in the area, should they need back up.

"Over here! Please hurry!"

After Karr's frantic call, Kitt heard multiple footsteps running their way. He could feel himself losing consciousness. The blood loss taking hold of him. Exhaustion weighing heavily in his mind. He knew it was only a matter of time before he'd give into the black oblivion. He didn't even hear the officer's voices anymore, nor did he even register them trying their best to stop the blood flow.

But one thing he did know, was the creeping darkness in his vision. It scared him to see it. He didn't want to leave his brother yet. He wanted to stay in his warm, protective arms. He didn't want to leave the sense of security he always felt with his brother. He whimpered and instantly felt a gentle hand on his forehead.

"Shh, you're ok, little brother. I'm right here. You're safe now. I won't let anything happen to you." Karr whispered soothingly to him. "Sleep now. You're ok. I promise."

Kitt was expecting the warm hand to leave him, but it didn't. It stayed put until he finally allowed the black oblivion to take him completely.

 _ **/*/*/*/**_

Karr was a mess. From the instant they arrived at the hospital and rushed his baby brother to emergency surgery, to now, the tears have never stopped falling from Karr's eyes. The police had gently told him that they notified the others and were on their way now. That was an hour ago. And in that hour, he hasn't seen a single person out to tell him how his brother was, or if everything was alright with him.

So now he wasn't sitting in the waiting room, he was pacing. Back and forth. Back and forth. Back and forth. From one end of the room, to the other. He got some looks from the other people in there, but he could give a damn at this point. They obviously didn't have somebody hanging in the balance right now under the knife.

He glanced at the clock again, sitting above the check-in area. It was now a quarter past 1. God, what the hell was taking them so long? Did that officer forget to mention that Kitt was _seriously_ hurt? Karr felt his temper rising and tried his best to calm it back down. But it was slowly failing with everything at hand. God, he wanted nothing more than to find that damn bitch Hernandez and turn him into an unrecognizable, bloody pulp!

He let out a frustrated sigh while running a hand through his hair, pacing another round in the waiting room. Karr vowed that if he ever got the chance to find that damn bastard, he'd do everything in his power to make sure the guy was dead. Oh hell, that man better be damn thankful Karr hadn't gotten to him before hand! The bastard be cursing the instant he was conceived!

The sound of a door opening brought Karr out of his angry trance he got himself stuck in. His head snapped up in the direction of the noise and was greeted with the welcome and very relieving scene of his family. Bonnie looked worried as hell and had fresh tear streaks on her cheeks, and both Michael and Devon's eyes were bloodshot from crying. Though you could see the faintest of signs that there was still moisture present on their cheeks.

The minute Bonnie saw Karr, she walked over to him, crying and hugged him tightly. Karr hugged her back just as tightly, also crying again. Devon and Michael soon came over after checking themselves in. Everyone trying their best to support the other. They stayed silent for a few minutes before finally finding their voices.

"How is he?" Michael was the first to ask in a gentle voice. Karr could only shake his head as fresh tears began to roll down. He felt Bonnie rub his back comfortingly, a few sniffles leaving her in the process.

"I-I don't know. No one ever came out since...we got here." Karr muttered, trying his best to keep his tight voice level. Although he already knew that no one was about to judge anyone at this point.

The trio nodded at this, not really wanting to press Karr further since it was clear that he was very shaken up by the ordeal. They slipped into a tearful silence yet again. None of them saying anything for several minutes. But when the silence as finally broken, it was by a broken voiced, tearful Karr.

"It's my fault he's in there…" Karr whispered tearfully. Bonnie quickly wrapped him in a hug again. "I should've never let him go…"

"No, sweetie. It wasn't your fault. Don't tell yourself that." Bonnie gently said to him. Devon's interest though, piqued. As did Michael's.

"What do you mean, my boy? Did something happen?" Devon asked him gently, laying a hand on his shoulder as he did so. Karr tried to compose himself as best he could, though his voice sounded a little raspy from crying.

"Y-yes. Me and him kind of got into a little scuffle. Kitt went his own way and I didn't go after him. I should've though. Kitt wouldn't be in there if I had."

"What caused you two to get in a scuffle?" Michael asked him, just as gently.

"I kept on asking him if he was alright cause I don't think he was telling me the truth. And once we got inside the building, I asked him again and he snapped at me." Karr managed to give a small, sad chuckle at the memory. "He told me he was fine and to stop babying him. Which, in all honesty, was true. I was babying him. But it's not like I meant to. I was just worried about him."

They all slipped into silence after Karr finished telling them what started it all. Only the occasional sniffle was heard from one of them in the silent waiting room. Soft foot steps of nurses running around could be heard as well. But the grieving silence was interrupted by an officer dressed out fully in his light blue and black uniform. The middle aged officer came over to Devon.

"Excuse me? Mr. Miles, may I speak with you in private?" The officer inquired politely, smiling reassuringly to the others.

Devon cleared his throat before responding. "Yes, of course." He turned his attention back to the others. "Excuse me for a moment please." Devon said before peeling himself from the group, and walking just out front of the hospital with the officer.

Then, as if on queue, a nurse came from the double doors that emotionlessly separated the brothers from each other. Karr's head immediately snapped up in the direction upon hearing the sound of the doors. It took everything in him to not break away from the group and charge in through the doors. And go sifting through every damn room in here til he found his precious little brother.

"I'm assuming y'all are the Knight family?" The blonde nurse asked politely, smiling at them. Assuming since Karr was now surrounded by other people she didn't see before. All had clear evidence of crying.

"Yes. How is he?" Michael asked, stepping forward some. The nurse gave a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry. The surgery was a success and he's currently in recovery. Though we had to induce a medical coma because of his current state to promote his healing process. He lost a lot of blood so he had to have multiple blood transfusions. And his stab wound was quite deep. But, as of now, he's stable." The blonde nurse said gently, looking at each of them as she spoke.

"How long is he going to be in that coma?" Karr asked, feeling tears prick his eyes. But he didn't have a clue as to whether they were tears of relief that his brother was going to be ok, or sadness. The nurse smiled at him with a small nod.

"It will only be for a little while, honey. Just until we feel his healing process is progressing, and his condition gets better. He'll be ok. He's in good hands." The nurse said softly to him. Karr only nodded.

"Can we see him?" Karr asked, his voice trembling as he did so. The nurse nodded her head.

"Yes, but I'm afraid it's limited. I'm sorry."

"It's fine." Michael said, giving Karr's shoulder a pat. "I'm gonna go get Devon. You two go ahead." Michael said gently before leaving to go grab Devon.

Once Michael left, the middle aged nurse led both Karr and Bonnie back to the recovery rooms. As they passed down the halls, Karr saw into many rooms. One room in particular contained a small child. Its parents sobbing their hearts out at the sight of their little one hooked up to machines of all different kinds. Wires crawling out everywhere on the small child's body. Karr felt his heart swell and he picked up his pace. Trying his damnest to keep his tear filled eyes ahead of him.

The sight of the recovery bay couldn't have come soon enough for Karr. They walked through the same set of emotionless double doors, swinging to and fro after each person. Mocking the oldest of their ability to separate him from his whole world, who was located in one of these rooms. They walked down another one of the hospital's many hallways before slowing at a decent room right across from a little waiting area, consisting of two chairs and a couple vending machines.

They stopped at the doorway of the room. The nurse stepping aside so the other two could enter. The room was quiet and semi lit. The blinds were only open just enough to be able to see, but not enough to possibly interfere with Kitt. If that was even possible since it was drugs that were keeping Kitt asleep.

When Karr's eyes landed on the sight of his younger brother, he felt the hatred for Hernandez resurface. And his anger boiled inside, threatening to lash out at any given second. Kitt looked ashen from the loss of blood. He was hooked to multiple IV's, all serving a different purpose. One of those lines were hooked up to a pint of blood, the needle end stuck in Kitt's left arm. His baby brother was also hooked up to a heart monitor that seemed to almost mockingly read the lines of his brother's heart beat. Threatening to let it go flat at any time.

Karr looked over to the other occupant in the room. Bonnie had a hand to her mouth, tears streaming down her face as shock took hold of her. Her tearful gaze locked on to the sight of her unconscious baby. It was clear she wanted to let her emotions out, but was in too much shock to do so. It was like she forgot how to emotionally express herself. Karr then walked over to her and wrapped her in a tight hug. Not really knowing if it was him, or her that needed the reassurance and comfort more. Bonnie melted into his embrace, clinging to him like he would end up on that bed as well, if she didn't.

"He's going to be ok." Karr whispered past the tightness in his voice.

It was all the encouragement Bonnie needed before finally letting out all of the pent up sadness. Her body shaking with each harsh sob. Karr held her tighter, feeling himself having to choke back sobs. How could he have let this happen? To his own baby brother. His whole damn world was now laying at death's door step because of one simple mistake. A mistake Karr could've so easily fixed by telling Kitt to come back.

But he didn't. The words caught in his throat as he watched Kitt go his own way. His blurry, tearful gaze drifted back over to the silent being on the hospital bed. He paid the price for not going after his brother. He paid the price for allowing them to separate. He allowed it, and now he has to deal with the fall out. The possibility of losing the one thing that made him change all those years ago. The one thing that made him go from a killer, to an over protective big brother. His world. His Kitt. His baby brother.

They heard quiet, soft voices suddenly. Both Bonnie and Karr looked up to see Michael and Devon, both visibly relieved about something. The relieved look caught Karr's attention quickly and he didn't hesitate to ask.

"My boy, we have some good news." Devon said, smiling a little. Michael beside him, misty eyed.

"What is it?" Bonnie asked with a slight sniffle.

"Hernandez was caught a few blocks away from the office building. He's in custody, my boy. You two did it." Devon stated proudly.

It was then that Karr felt something...new inside. It broke through the hurt and sense of loss. Worming its way up to his heart, slowly filling it. Bathing the pain in a warm, bright light until he couldn't feel it anymore. He felt tears leave his eyes as he looked back down at Kitt. He thought he'd never feel this feeling during such a sad time like this. But he was. And he was embracing it.

He felt hope.

"H-how did they find him though? He was gone by the time...I got there." Karr asked quietly, not really believing what he was hearing. He noticed Michael smile with a sad chuckle.

"Let's just say...Kitt left his mark on the man. By the time the police found him, he had already lost a whole pint of blood." Michael said, proud of Kitt for giving everything he had to get the job done. If only he was awake to hear the awesome news...

 _Nice job, little brother. I'm proud of you,_ Karr thought to himself, happy the bastard is behind bars. Hell, it'd be safer for him to be there anyway. At least it'd be harder for Karr to get to him. And he'd have numerous security guards there to protect him...or at least play as some kind of an obstacle for Karr to take care of before reaching the main course.

 _And boy, would he have fun tearing into that scum bag bitch of a criminal..._

"Can I have a minute, please?" Karr asked his family quietly. On the verge of breaking down again. They all smiled at him sadly.

"Of course you can, sweetie." Bonnie said.

"We'll be right outside here if you need us." Devon said before they all left.

Once everyone was out of the room, Karr pulled the chair up next to Kitt's bed side. He gently reached out and grabbed his little brother's cold hand. Holding it close to his face as he tried so hard to hold back the sobs. He couldn't get the image of his little brother bleeding out, out of his head. He couldn't forget the terrible, bloody murder screams he heard as he raced down the hall way. Searching endlessly for his brother.

God, why did he let him go? Why, why, why, why...

"I'm so sorry, Kitt...I'm so sorry..." Karr whimpered quietly, sniffling as he did so. Shaking due to the pressure of holding back his sobs. Eventually though, the pressure of everything that happened, got the best of the young werewolf.

And he broke down.

He would've collapsed had it not been for the fact that he was sitting in the chair. He clung to his little brother's hand, sobbing harshly as he did so. Begging and pleading to do anything to switch places with his little Kitt right now. He needed to hear his little brother's voice. He wanted to feel that gentle little presence with him. He had to feel the warmth and endless amount of love there with him. He needed to have it, but he knew only Kitt was capable of giving it.

He felt another presence in the room at that moment. He looked up and saw that it was the others. All just as heart broken and all just as upset as he was, though they tried to keep their tears in check.

"C'mon, sweetie, you need to get some rest." Bonnie whispered gently to him.

"No! I can't leave him." Karr cried, though he knew they were right.

"Karr, you need to rest, bud. Don't worry. Kitt'll be safe here. I promise." Michael said gently. "He's in good hands."

Karr clung on to his little brother's hand for a moment longer, before gently releasing it, and falling back into the chair. He trusted his family's judgement and would always trust their opinion. They soon made their way out of the room and down the mildly busy hallways of the hospital. As they walked by, Karr found himself looking around. Glancing into other rooms as they passed by. Rooms full of sadness and tears. Heart ache and pain. Mental and physical healing. But over all, sadness seemed to be the median. As they made their way out to the front of the hospital, Karr promised himself as well as Kitt one thing.

He was never going to let his baby brother down again.

 _ **/*/*/*/**_

The Knight family got home around 6:30 PM. The sun had already begun to set in the back ground as the vehicles drove by. As soon as the cars were parked, Karr went off his own way. He decided that maybe going for a run would help clear his head a little, though he wasn't looking for much relief in that. Without telling anybody about his intentions, he went around back. Once by the deck, he changed into a jet black wolf with a white front left paw. His eyes quickly went from a warm reddish brown, to a bright yellow in the blink of an eye. With a mad growl, he ran into the dense brush. Not looking back once.

He ran and ran, panting heavily as he tried to run away from his failures. But, at the same time, he embraced them for the pleasure. After all, Karr used to welcome pain like an old friend before his little brother came into his life. His bright ray of sun shine that made him turn away from his old life, and never once, wanting it back.

But now, his precious light is broken. Still. Unresponsive. And there was a hole in his heart where Kitt's light use to be. A light that made his dark spirit shine and shimmer. Just like that of his little brother's. But Karr's light could never out mask Kitt's. His little brother had the heart of soldier, yet fought like a warrior. Determination was always flowing through Kitt. Both mind and body. And it was that same determination that brought Karr into the light all those years ago.

Karr stopped by his and Kitt's favorite training spot. Ok, well, more like Kitt's favorite training spot. He was the one that found it after all and thought it was beautiful here. Karr, on the other hand, didn't think it was the best area for a training spot because of all the trees and other objects. But, as always, Kitt was able to persuade his big brother. And from that day forth, it has always been their spot.

Karr hopped up on to a rock before sitting down. The sun's rays were just peaking over the mountain now, making the sky a mix of bright orange, yellow, and pink, along with some purple hues mixed in. Karr had forgotten how truly peaceful it is here. All you could hear was the soft occasional breeze and maybe some chirps from the birds hanging out in the trees.

"Kitt would love it right now." Karr said tearfully to himself, watching as the last ray slipped behind the mountain.

As Karr watched the last ray of sun light slip behind the mountain, he couldn't help but feel lost. To him, the sun always represented Kitt. Always bright. Always warm. Always comforting. Always there. The ways it represented Kitt were endless, because his little brother was endless. Sure they may get their hiccups every now and then, but they would always come through for each other. Always.

As the full moon began to make its appearance, the huge jet black wolf tilted his head back, and howled. Singing a song only one other being would understand the lyrics to.

Kitt.

 _ **/*/*/*/**_

Its been two weeks since the attack on Kitt. In that time frame, Kitt has improved, but only recently. Meaning, in the last few days. His cold decided to come back full force, and it didn't help any that Kitt was already injured. The attack left him even more vulnerable than before to infection and such, and the doctors had no choice but to move their young patient to the ICU. And that's where he's been for the past week and a half. His condition going from stable, to critical in the snap of a finger. Karr was there almost 24/7. Always at his brother's side. Trying so hard to get Kitt to hang on. To fight back...

But he knew Kitt could only fight for so long, before it just became to much.

Karr growled lowly at the thought. Kitt would never give up. Kitt was a Knight. Knight's stick together. They never let the other fall. They always have each other's backs. Through thick and thin. They kept that promise. And they would always keep that promise...because they were family. His little brother was the one that showed him that. Kitt was the one that rescued Karr from his past, and showed him there was more to life than that.

There was unconditional love. There was care. There was kindness. There was support. There was protection. There was so much more. And if it hadn't been for Kitt, he would've never even gotten a taste of it. Karr's old life was full of the exact opposite. Hate and carelessness. Rudeness and abandonment. Every beast for himself. There was no such thing as 'family' or 'love' where Karr grew up and adapted in. Sure, there may have been a few that tried their best to multiply those principles, but, in the end, the ratio remained a thousand to one.

Karr sighed from his spot in the uncomfortable chair. Usually every time he came in here to visit his brother, the chair would've been moved back to its original place. But, since he comes here so often now, the nurses just left it how it was: placed right beside Kitt's bed. They others did come to visit as often as Karr did, but they knew Karr wanted to be alone with him. Even if he never voiced his opinion about it, they could tell in his eyes.

"C'mon, little brother. Ya gotta fight for me, ok? Ya have to." Karr whispered softly, a tear rolling down his cheek. "I need you, Kitt. I do. I need you by my side and not bedridden. Please, Kitt. Fight for me, baby brother."

"Mr. Knight?" A nurse asked softly from the door way, giving him a soft smile when he looked up. "There's someone here who would like to see you."

Karr gave the nurse a slightly questionable look, but accepted it nonetheless. More than likely it was probably one of the others who wanted to drop by and see how he was doing. But...if that was the case...why didn't they just come up to the room? The question kind of hung in his mind, causing him to hear mental alarms go off, but, then again, maybe they just wanted to give him some privacy with Kitt. After all, they knew how hard the attack had hit Karr emotionally. It was the least they could do.

With a slight nod, he accepted the invitation and, wiping a tear from his cheek, exited the room and headed down to the waiting room. As he walked down, he noted how the other sorrowful rooms, didn't really bother him all that much anymore. The fact comforted and scared him all the same. By knowing this, it basically told him that, they've been here too often. That Kitt's been hear too long.

Upon entering the waiting room, he looked around for the familiar face of one of his family members. But..he didn't spot anyone he remembered. Instead, all he spotted, was a middle aged man. All dark facial features, looking to be about 40 at the most, and about the average height for a male and lean. The man didn't have a look of possibly being evil, but it didn't subside the alarms from going off in Karr's head. He approached the man, the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end as he did so. But the stranger saw him first, and greeted him with a smile Karr couldn't identify.

"Ah, hello. You must be Mr. Knight, correct?" The dark haired man greeted pleasantly. Karr held back a growl. Instead, he only narrowed his eyes at the man.

"Maybe. Who are you?" Karr inquired, feeling adrenaline begin to pump through his systems. The man only continued to smile.

"I am Ron. Mr. Ron Viego. I heard about your brother. I'm very sorry about what happened." Viego stated calmly. Though Karr felt like ripping open the man's throat at the mention of his brother.

"How the hell did you hear about my brother? I don't remember you. I've never even seen your damn face before!" Karr yelled, sizing up his opponent with a low snarl. Viego only smiled that annoyingly pleasant smile.

"Relax. I'm a friend. I promise." Viego sneered, and it was then that Karr finally listened to his instincts. To hell and back with this guy! He was just trying to get to Kitt.

With one swift move, Karr pinned the man against the wall. Causing other people to gasp as they watched the scene unfold. Karr didn't care though. He continued to pin the man down, growling a deep, wolf growl. Sending shivers down the man's spine as he did so.

"I'm gonna give you 3 seconds to tell me who you really are, and what you're doing here before I rip your throat out." Karr growled into the man's ear. He heard a dark chuckle before the man replied.

"It does not matter who I am nor what you do to me. Your brother is already dead." Viego said darkly. Karr tensed at that. Then, as if on queue, alarms started going off over the PA system.

 _"Code Blue! Room 242! Code Blue! Room 242!"_

Karr felt his heart swell at the female monotone voice...

That was Kitt's room.

With light speed, Karr threw the man against the opposite wall. Taking a small table with a vase on it, with him. Karr was rewarded with a small cry and a grunt upon Viego's landing with the hard, cold hospital floor. Seeing that his victim was taken care of, he rushed passed the nurses and security guards, running for all his might down to his little brother's room. He was pursued by some of the security guards as he dashed down a seemingly endless amount of hallways.

But he didn't pay any mind to it. Not in the slightest. There was only one thought on Karr's mind...

 _Get to Kitt! Whatever it takes! Get to Kitt!_

"Hey! Stop! Stop!" He heard the security guards holler at him. But it didn't stop him, it only sped him up. But, he had to give it to those guards though. They sure were relentless.

By the time Karr got to the ICU wing, there were doctors and nurses bustling about. Carrying surgical objects, and barking orders to one another. Some were shouting in a frantic panic while others were trying their hardest not to lose focus at the scene before them.

And Karr got to share those feelings...when they wheeled Kitt out of the room.

Karr felt like his world had stopped when he saw his little brother. His face was bloody and cut open and deep gashes littered his body, drenched in blood. He heard his little brother's whimpers and cries of pain as they tried their best to stabilize him, while rushing him off to emergency surgery. Karr was scared out of his mind at the sight. It seemed like the only thing he could focus on.

But there was something else that finally brought Karr back to reality. A sound that shattered Karr's heart to hear. And made tears roll down.

"K...arr...I..want...K-Karr..."

The weakly whimpered cries seemed to go unnoticed by the team of doctors and nurses, for they just continued to rush him down to surgery. The nurses' continuously calm tone was annoying to hear as Kitt continued to weakly whimper for his brother. It was like they were trying to torture him, on top of everything else his poor baby brother was having to go through. Karr growled and finally snapped back. He made an effort to run after the team taking his brother, when he felt strong arms wrap around his own. Quite roughly, he may add.

"Let me go dammit!" Karr yelled, trying to get out of the men's grip. But they held on tight.

"Sir, stop resisting. It will only make it worse for you." One of them stated strained, though you could hear the grunt in his voice when Karr tried to yank his arm back.

"NO! LET ME GO!" Karr screamed, his eyes turning a menacing yellow. Wanting nothing more than to rip off their heads and shove it down their throats.

He wanted to change into his wolf form and get away from the guards, but he knew by the way that they were holding him, it would only hurt Karr in the end. If he changed now, it was obvious he would pull both his arms out if their sockets. And that wouldn't do anyone good. So, seeing that there was no other option, he went with them. Looking for ways to escape the whole way down to the waiting room.

When he entered the waiting room , he felt relief wash over him in huge waves. The same relief seemed to wash over the familiar face as well when the being spotted him. Karr wasn't one to get emotional in front of the other members of his family. Kitt was really the only one that got to see him break down completely. But, right now, Karr felt like breaking down.

Michael came over to where Karr was still being roughly held by the two security guards. The guards gave Michael a skeptical look, but a nod from their boss, who was standing behind Michael, made them release Karr. The instant Karr was released he allowed his horror filled tears to fall. The image of his brother not willing to leave his mind. Michael looked at him with concern flooding his eyes.

"Karr? What happened?" Michael asked him sternly, keeping a calm tone.

"Something happened to Kitt. Someone attacked him while I was done here." Karr rambled on, feeling his rage get the best of him. Michael only nodded. Seeing the way Karr's eyes were filling with hatred, was a scary thing to see.

"Where is he now?" He asked, keeping the same tone. Karr looked back at the hall way he was dragged down from only moments before. He felt his fists clench when the piece of shit security guards came into his line of sight.

"They rushed him down to emergency surgery." Karr then turned his eyes back to Michael, pleading now. "I have to be with him, Michael. He was calling for me. They...they wouldn't let me go. Please, Michael," He whispered desperately, tears streaming down his face like mini rivers. "you have to tell them to let me go."

Michael felt his heart swell with the quiet plea. He's never seen this side of Karr before. Not in all the time he's known the older, once AI. Oh Karr was friendly around them, even if it did take some coaxing from his younger sibling at first. But never once has he actually gotten a chance to see Karr so tearful. So broken. Both inside, and out. And Michael couldn't agree more. Kitt was like a little brother to him as well. Though he's always thought they tossed the ball back and forth with a father, son relationship instead.

Michael was about to reply, when a brunette nurse came into the waiting room. Urgency radiating off of her in invisible waves. The minute her eyes landed on Michael and Karr, she hurried over to them. Nearly running over an elderly lady in the process.

"Are you Mr. Knight?" She asked, panting like she's been running. Michael and Karr both nodded, fear of what she may say clouding their features.

"You need to call any other relatives and tell them to come down here immediately. We don't know how much longer he's going to last." The young nurse said gently, an urgent tone to her voice.

Karr and Michael both were shaking at the news. This...couldn't be...real. They couldn't be...losing their most precious member to the team...they couldn't be. Everybody loved Kitt. It was extremely hard not to fall for the charming personality. Or laugh a little at the constant motherly tone he used on those he cared deeply for, though sometimes it was for total strangers. Or the warmth that radiated off of the youngest whenever he comforted. Or the strong sense of being protected whenever you were around Kitt. It just...wouldn't be the same without Kitt. They weren't whole without him. Nothing would ever change that.

When Michael snapped out of his thoughts, he saw something flicker in Karr's eyes. Something that scared the living shit out of Michael. Something he didn't even think Karr knew he was portraying. Or maybe he did know, he just simply didn't care. Michael felt the urge to hold Karr back, or at least try to snap him out of whatever the hell he's got himself stuck in. But...didn't do it. Karr was just probably trying to process what the nurse had just told them...

"He's gone..." Karr whispered calmly, like he's just heard the complete opposite of what the nurse said. "It's over..."

"Karr, look at me. Karr." Michael tried to rouse him sternly.

"I...I can't believe it. My brother's gone." Karr said, a maniacal tone hidden beneath it all.

"Karr, stop it. He's not gone. He's still here. Karr!"

"HE'S GONE, MICHAEL!" Karr shouted at the man, tears streaming down his face. Michael jumped at the sudden out burst, but quickly regained his collected composure. Now was not the time to panic. He needed to get Bonnie and Devon over here _now_.

"Karr, listen to me," He said to the oldest, who was shaking with tears and threatening sobs of denial. "you need to stay calm. I'm going to go call Bonnie and Devon and tell them to get down here quickly. You sit down here, ok?"

Karr only nodded his head as his eyes closed. Feeling weak sobs leave him as the news kept on swirling around in his mind. None of this seemed real anymore. It all felt hazy to Karr the more and more he thought about it. He couldn't be losing his brother...not him...anything but him...

And it was all because of a simply mistake Karr allowed.

 _ **/*/*/*/**_

As soon as Bonnie and Devon arrived at the hospital, they were immediately escorted to Kitt's room. When they entered, they saw that Kitt was already surrounded by Michael and Karr, who were placed on either side's of the bed. Neither one putting in an effort to hide their tears. Michael was the one to look up when he saw the other two, and quietly got up so Bonnie could have her moment with him. Karr, after a moment longer, also got up to go stand by with the others.

"Hi, sweetie," Bonnie whispered, her voice strained as she took his hand in hers. Gently squeezing it as her tears streamed. Kitt managed to give the only mother figure he's ever had, a small smile.

"Don't cry, Bonnie. You know I've never liked to see you cry." Kitt said quietly, his voice weak sounding. But Bonnie couldn't help but smile through her tears.

"Yeah. You have always said that." She chuckled sadly through her tears, wiping some away as she did so. "I remember the first time I broke down in front of you. Gosh you would've thought I was seriously hurt, by the way you reacted."

Kitt chuckled quietly, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. "Well, you were, in a way. Besides, I looked up to you like I would a mother. It hurt me to see you so upset. It still does to this day. That's why I've never liked to see you cry."

A brief moment of silence passed between them. Their eyes never leaving each other.

"I love you, Kitt." She tearfully managed to choke out. "Don't ever forget that."

Kitt smiled sadly up at her. "Never, Bonnie. Never."

Bonnie smiled back at him before leaning down and wrapping Kitt in a tight hug. She moved off to the side so Devon could talk to him next. Devon gave Bonnie a hug before taking a seat beside Kitt. Mimicking Bonnie when he grabbed Kitt's hand gently.

"Oh Kitt," Devon started tearfully, struggling to keep his voice level. He felt Bonnie put a hand on his shoulder. "where do I begin with you? I've come across many people in my life time, but none of them would match up to you. You're always so joyful. So full of life..." The old man trailed off as he got wrapped up in the memories of what life was like for him years ago. When Wilton had first told Devon about his project to create a sentient being. Kitt smiled at him, as if reading his memories.

"You've grown so much from when you were born. It still amazes me to this day how much you've changed. Every time I look at you, it's unbelievable to me. And I know that if Wilton were here, he would be agreeing with me completely. He knew what he was creating when he gave the project a go, but I don't think he ever realized just how special you would become."

Devon's story brought fresh tears to everyone's eyes. Kitt mostly. Devon, seeing Kitt's reaction, leaned down to give Kitt a hug. The younger man returned it while gently whispering in Devon's ear, "I love you."

Devon tightened his embrace before gently whispering back, "I love you too, son."

Devon then gently pulled away. A small, sad smile on his face as he stroked Kitt's hand softly. Michael then came over to the opposite side, Karr right beside him. Kitt broke away from Devon's eyes for a moment to look into Michael's. He's never seen those steel blue eyes so heart broken before. He reached out his hand to Michael, who gently grasped it instantly.

"Everything's going to be alright, Michael." Kitt murmured softly. "I promise."

Tears quickly began to stream down Michael's face then. Nothing would be alright without Kitt. Kitt was like a son, little brother and even sometimes, a father to him. Always there, and always there to help in any way he could. And over the years, Michael's grown dependent on that comforting presence. A presence that was always ready for whatever needed to be done. A presence that always had Michael's back through thick and thin alike.

Michael shook his head sadly, sobs threatening to leave him. "No. Kitt, nothing will be alright without you. We need you, Kitt. _I_ need you." Michael began to sob. "We're not a team without you, Kitt. I love you too much to let you go."

Kitt felt fresh tears slip past him as he heard his partner pleading for him. But both knew it was in vain. Kitt could feel his body shutting down. He could feel his heart slowing by the minute. He could feel his body becoming more intimately relaxed than before. And no matter ho much he may have wanted to stay and fight, he knew...it was his time.

His eyes then drifted over to his big brother. His over protective, vigilant, sometimes arrogant, caring, loving, big brother. The one that seemed to always play as more of a back bone than he gives himself credit for. The one that he saved from the darkness that consumed him. The one that he loved with all his heart. The one he instantly accepted as a big brother.

The minute their eyes met, Karr rushed over and climbed into the hospital bed, mindful of all the stuff he was hooked up to. He wrapped his baby brother in a tight hug. Sobbing the whole time. Clinging to him the entire time. Once again, silently pleading to switch places with his baby brother. Karr was the one that deserved to die, not Kitt. Kitt didn't have his dark past. Kitt didn't have his mistakes. Kitt didn't have any reason to be the one to face this fate.

"I'm so sorry, Kitt. I'm so sorry, little brother." Karr whispered into his ear. He felt Kitt tighten his hold on him.

"For what? You couldn't have done anything different, Karr. It's not your fault." Kitt whispered back, burying his face into his brother's chest. Tears leaving him as the realization of him never feeling this again took hold.

"I failed you, baby brother. I failed you. I could've stopped all of this from happening, if I just told you to stay." Karr continued to whimper tearfully.

"You didn't fail me, brother. I'm the one that decided to do that. Not you. You have never failed me, Karr."

Kitt's words made Karr hug him tighter. His whole body shaking from the harsh sobs. He couldn't say good bye. He couldn't let go. Not now. Kitt was still so young. They both still had so much to experience together. So much that they still have never been exposed to yet. Karr didn't want to go on alone. He needed Kitt by his side. Kitt was his whole world. Without him, Karr didn't have a purpose in life.

"I love you so much." Karr whispered, closing his eyes as a waterfall of tears streamed down his face. Clinging to Kitt as if his life depended on it. Which, in all honesty, it did.

Kitt's response was immediate as he sobbed into his brother's chest. "I love you too. Just as much, big brother."

"Don't leave me, Kitt. Please don't leave me." Karr whimpered. He felt Kitt cling to him tightly.

"I'm sorry, big brother. I'm so sorry." Kitt whispered, knowing that it wouldn't be much longer now.

"Kitt...please..." Karr whimpered helplessly, knowing that there was nothing he could do to save his baby brother. And the fact ate at him to no end. Boring an anguishing hole in his heart.

"I'll always be with you, Karr...I...promise..."

Then, with one last breath, Kitt went limp in his brother's arms. The world seemed to freeze as everyone witnessed Kitt's passing. All eyes widened at the sight. Unbelievable shock flowing through them. But mostly for Karr.

"NOOOOO!" Karr wailed, clinging to his baby brother's lifeless body. "Kitt, please! Don't do this to me! Please! Come back! KITT!"

But he pleas went unanswered. No matter how hard he begged.

 _ **/*/*/*/**_

The funeral was a small, quiet event. Consisting mainly just close friends who've the others have considered family over the years, and who all adored Kitt just the same. Everyone was crying, sobbing, all in shock over such a tragedy. People were clinging to one another, trying their best to comfort one another. But it didn't help much for one individual in particular.

Karr walked over to the shiny, black casket. It was closed, since they were starting to prepare it for the burial. He set the pretty white bouquet of flowers on top of it. Adjusting the flowers so they wouldn't accidentally slip off. He ran a gentle hand over the casket, tears immediately springing into his eyes as he did so. He felt his legs buckle out from under neath him, and he collapsed for the third time that day. Sobs leaving him as he clung to the casket.

He wanted his baby brother back. He wanted Kitt here with him, not in this casket. He wanted his brother beside him. Giving him his unconditional love and comfort. He needed to hear Kitt's voice tell him that everything was going to be alright. He needed to held in his little brother's embrace. He needed...he needed...he needed...

But he knew...it was never going to happen. Not in this life time anyways.

In the midst of his harsh sobbing, he felt someone come up from behind him, laying a gentle hand on his shoulder. His first instinct was to flinch away from the touch, but he didn't. Instead, he looked back to see who it was. It was a tear streaked Bonnie.

When their eyes met, there was nothing words could do to try and comfort them. That was a fact. Nothing anyone could possibly say, would make them feel better. Bonnie lost her baby. Karr lost not only his little brother, but his whole damn purpose as well. What was one supposed to do without a purpose? How was one supposed to go on knowing they outlived their own child? How were they supposed to accomplish those things?

Sure, it was going to be one hell of a struggle to accomplish. But they could do it. That is, if they wanted to. Kitt was more than a team member to them. Anyone who has ever come across the charming, Bostonian accented man, would know this. Kitt played multiple characters through one person. For some, he was a father. To others, he was like a grand child, or maybe just a child. But for many, he was a little brother. FLAG would never be the same without their little Kitt running around the grounds. It wouldn't be the same without his laughter, his heart, or his warm presence.

Everyone at FLAG, knew this all to well.

 _ **/*/*/*/**_

That night, Karr didn't go home. The minute the family got back from the funeral, Karr broke away. Not really wanting to see anybody, or even be around them. It's not that he blamed them or anything, it's was just that Karr needed to deal with this on his own. Usually Kitt would be the one and _only_ one, he would be going to right now in a time of need like this.

But, he was gone. For good.

Tears sprang into Karr's eyes as he changed into his wolf form. Running off into the dense brush without a care in the world as to where he would possibly go. None of this seemed real. None of it feels like it has just happened. Two weeks ago, Kitt was banged up, but he was going to make it. His baby brother was going to come home. He just needed a little more healing time...

And then that Viego figure came into play. That son of a bitch Viego. The man who set Karr up so his brother could get attacked. So his brother could be fatally injured. So his brother would die.

Dammit why didn't he listen to his gut in the first place?! The minute that damn nurse came in to tell him he had a visitor that would like to see him, alarms started going off. And they only got louder as he remembered nearing the waiting room. Louder and louder until he thought the other people in the room would hear them as well.

Karr came to a stop at what was once the brother's favorite training spot. He hopped up on to the rock, and sat down. Facing the sun as it began to get into position to set. The large, jet black wolf looked up to the sky. Tears in his eyes and beginning to stream down as he flashed back to when they first discovered this spot...

 _2 years ago..._

 _"Oh, c'mon, Karr." Kitt chortled playfully, wagging his tail as he crouched down into a playful position on the rock. "It isn't that bad."_

 _Karr, who was standing calmly in front of him, also in his wolf form, only rolled his eyes. "No, Kitt. Think about what would happen if you got hurt. What would we do then? This place is way too...obstructive for training."_

 _Kitt stopped his playful crouching, and opted to lay down instead. "I'm not to worried about that, Karr. Besides, we can make it work. We can use the 'obstructiveness,' as you put it, to our advantage."_

 _Karr flicked an ear in his direction. Was Kitt nuts? This place wouldn't even be safe for a 4x4! "And how could that be?"_

 _Kitt only beamed, happily wagging his thick, jet black tail again. "Well, for starters, I have you to protect me. I know you'd never let anything happen to me. I'd bet my life on that any day."_

 _Karr, felt tears prick his eyes at the touching words. Kitt hopped down off the rock and walked over to Karr. He licked his snout comfortingly and playfully tugged at his ear. Karr playfully tugged back at Kitt's ear, laughing as he did so. When the two stopped their little game, Kitt continued. Brushing up beside Karr lovingly._

 _"And as for this place being a good training area, we could use the 'obstructiveness,' as you put it, to our advantage. It'll cause us to have to not only think, but train harder. In the end, making us stronger as well." Kitt explained confidently, keeping his gaze on the large rock he was on only moments before._

 _It was silent for a few moments. Karr mulling over the explanation Kitt just gave him, while the youngest remained patiently quiet. Karr did have to admit though, his little brother had a point. And, ultimately, it was a point that got the best of the elder werewolf._

 _"Ok, fine. You win." Karr announced after what seemed like an eternity. Kitt shot him a look._

 _"You mean, this can be our new training spot? You're ok with it?"_

 _"Yeah. I mean, you have a point so..." Karr trailed off, tilting his head slightly from side to side to emphasize his point. Kitt beamed again and tackled his brother without the slightest warning. Karr gasped and playfully growled at Kitt. They chased each other around for a while before jumping up on the rock. Sitting side by side as they watched the sun set._

 _"Thanks, Karr." He said as he nuzzled him lovingly. Karr nuzzled him back._

 _"Anything for you, little brother. Anything."_

 _They nuzzled each other again before tilting their heads to the sky, and howling their happiness._

Karr felt tears streaming sown his face as the flash back faded away. Only to leave behind a gaping, bloody hole in his heart. He would never be the same without Kitt around. Life in it's self would not be the same without Kitt. His whole world was buried this afternoon six feet under. Never to be seen again by man, or beast alike.

"I know you said it wasn't my fault. But...I can't help but feel like it is." Karr said tearfully, as the sun began to set.

A gentle breeze answered him. It seemed to surround him and almost hold him. Leaving Karr questioning if it could possibly be...

"Kitt?" Karr whispered when the breeze suddenly died out.

Again, the breeze picked up. This time, a little more forceful than before. And Karr began to cry again. He felt the breeze become noticeably more gentle as it wrapped around him again. Karr leaned into the soft breeze, feeling happy, yet sad at the same time. His Kitt was here with him, but...he couldn't see him. Only feel him.

Then, the breeze stopped. And seemed to whisper something in a voice Karr knew so well. And made his heart swell all the same...

 _"I'm here, big brother. I'll never leave your side. I promise."_

Karr let happy sobs leave him then at the sound of Kitt's softly whispered voice. Kitt was here. And he would always remain here.


End file.
